Despina
*Gold *Black |skin=Pale |family=*Lucius *Xenon *Gaiana *Draco (coven mate) *Zenobia (coven mate) *Zephyros ♰ *Vasilios ♰ *Eugenia ♰ *Demi ♰ *The Greek guard |abilities=*Basic vampiric abilities *Exceptional self-control |special=Weaponry animation |job= |loyalty=Old Greek Coven }} Despina is one of the three wives of the leaders of the original Greek coven. She has the gift to animate any weapon that could puncture the hard skin of other vampires. Biography Early Life Born and turned sometime in her 20s around 1,500 BC in Greece, Despina spent several months drinking human blood, but felt that it was wrong; so, unlike most vampires, she chose to live off of animal blood, being one of the first to perfect the "vegetarian" lifestyle. Soon, she met Lucius while she was a nomad, eventually, traveling with and marrying him, living as a nomadic couple. While traveling, the two vampires met Zephyros and Eugenia, Vasilios and Demi, and Xenon and Gaiana, who were trying to form a large coven. After running into these vampires, Lucius and the others tried to persuade her to return to her natural food source, but, she would not give up, often being shunned by the other Greeks. Shortly after the Greeks were gaining even more power, with the addition of Aro and Draco, especially with the growing number of guards, Zephyros and Vasilios, their wives, and their personal guards were assassinated by an unknown assailant, leading to the "crowning" of Xenon, Draco, and Lucius. After the assassination(s), Xenon had the wives sealed within the Greeks' tower in Athens to keep them from their deaths. Lucius and the other leaders appointed Cora to protect their wives, and used her gift to keep them to wanting to stay in the tower and accept their imprisonment, however, this gift proved to not be able to work on her, which ended in Despina trying to escape and leave the tower to join her husband and his co-rulers. Though, she would eventually get into fights with Draco, fights that would result in guards like Alev and Felios to step in to end them. And, overtime, Despina's love for her husband lessened, as he never stood up for her in arguments with Draco. Sometime prior to the rise of the Volturi, the Italians and Romanians attacked the Greeks in Athens, massacring a large number of their guards. During the ensuing battle, Despina conjured several weapons that helped the remaining guards and the other leaders and their wives to reach safety and get past the Italian-Romanian forces. Breaking Dawn Personality and traits Abilities and other talents Weaponry animation Relationships Lucius Lucius is Despina's mate. They met and began travelling together as nomadic couple before they met Xenon, Zephyros, and Vasilios of the Greeks. It is assumed she remains totally loyal to Lucius. She remains in the tower and is so closely guarded in Athens she has become a prisoner. However, Cora is sent by Lucius to keep her company. However, Cora's gift does not work on Despina for unknown reasons and she is usually found leaving the tower. Draco in Alice's vision.]] Draco was Lucius' partner and co-leader of the coven, as well as Despina's enemy. Despina thought that Draco's large ego and cold-heartedness proved that vampires were the monsters in legends that humans perceived them to be. It has been said that nearly every time that the two are in the same room, a fight between them breaks out, forcing the guards like Alev and Felios to intervene. It was revealed that Despina's hate for Draco eventually went beyond that of the Romanians' hate of the Volturi. It was later seen in Alice's vision, during the confrontation, that when Despina joined the fight against the Volturi, she sped towards Draco — who attacked Tanya Denali — and used her gift animate a conjured sword to slice off his arm. She then kicked him towards Kate Denali, who had just finished helping Tanya in killing Caius, who subdued him with her power. She then threw his arm towards her bodyguard who threw it towards a shape-shifter, who chewed on it. She then preceded to kill Draco by first impaling him with her conjured sword and then by tearing off his upper-half of his head from his jaw. Gaiana Zenobia Other vampires Greek Guard and the Volturi Cullen witnesses Kate Kate was a leading member of the Denali family and one of the Denali sisters — along with Irina, Tanya, and Carmen. Behind the scenes It can be said that Despina, like her other Greek coven mates, is based off of the Volturi; specifically, with their same history and formation. Appearances *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' Sources *''The Twilight Saga: History of Ancient Covens'' Notes and references Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Old Greek Coven Category:Volturi witnesses Category:Mated Vampires Category:Vampires with special abilities Category:Vampires Category:Females